deception
by katpin
Summary: "once apon a time" was always the beginning of fairytales but my life was not a fairytale,in fact its quite the opposite..., and I hated it...until he came ,maybe i can try to fight back if hes around.
1. Beginnings

**DECEPTION**

_By katpin (well duh) XD_

* * *

authors note: xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xdx xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xdx xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd xd

Hi Hi HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI HI everyone this is my first fanfic in quite awhile the last one i had written was a total and complete disaster not because the plot or because my writting but it was because I stopped it short and deleted it because i cant take very harsh comments that are ment to bring me down and there were quite a f ew of them whitch really hurt melike deep not just deep really deep so yeah. I hope everyone loves this one it'll be a one shot if not then you'll be able to tell by the ending of this chapter. and in all reviews i would like to ask of every one to please please please not put up any thing too hurtful ok but a little critisizum ( dont know how to spell it) is fine with me so. . . . . XD I kow most people are skipping over this but oh well

DISCLAIMer: I the author of this fanfic katpin do not own gakuen alice or any of it characters ect ect ect you all read this at the beginning of all stories so you should get the general I D E A so back off you all know none of us own gakuen alice, sailor moon, cardcaptor sakura, naruto , one peice , ect you get the point ok not on to the story... well story summary.

* * *

Summary:

Hi my names mikan sakura! Im 15 years old and I attend gakuen alive academy for the rich. If your thinking im rich well ill tell you this think again I got in on a scholarship. You see because of the fact that im not rich but instead smart and I had to test into the academy unlike everyone else whose family donated to the school so that their children could get in an… oh sorry some times I get angry when I talk about them and go on and on and on… well maybe you don't understand. Ever since I stepped foot here I've been bullied and made fun of by everyone. "once apon a time" was always the beginning of fairytales my life was not a fairytale in fact its quite the opposite and I hate it. Until i met natsume a yough lad who urges me to let out my instinks. oh by the way did i mention im a vampire who is at this accademy so i can live. well apparently i forgot that small tiny unimportant detail but oh well now you know.

**MIKANS POV 7:30 am- ?**

I slumped in my chair not wanting to pay attention to the lecture it as everything else the this stupid school teaches BORING AND THE SAME STUFF THEYVE TOUGHT SINCE THE BEGINNING OF MY TIME . This day was different I had forgotten to take my medication and i hadnt eaten in weeks the fake blood that the school board demanded i eat was literally killing me and i was on the verge of snapping and killing everyone in this whole school ecpecially that stupid school board. Not to mention the fact that to day we were getting a new student and the problem was that he was hotarus brother . Hotaru the start of all my life problems…well at least the problems I had here at school. I looked down at my uniform , it was white , the wrinkles in it were perminent and the stains wouldnt wash out it was accualy my best one. i hated being a speical star it made everyone hate me , but i had to stay in that room type so they could monitor my condition. I looked up to see the new student whose name was natsume hyugga , his eyes caught my attention as did his uniform it was the same as mine , a speical star uniform which would mean we would be nabors since that was the only dorm in the speical star building left. Sometime between my thoughts I had fallen asleep only to be woken up by hotaru pouring a hot brown liquid all over me making me bolt up out of my seat a bit too fast which much to my dismay caused me to faint. I really should have remembered my medicine.

When I woke up I was still on the floor of the class room all the lights were off and it was already dark outside. "I must be invisible" I whispered to myself in a cold voice i had grown accustom to in the past few years of torture before standing up and walking out of the class room. All the whille I couldn't help but have a weird feeling that someone was watching me but if anyone was watching me it was to gang up on me but that was not it for no one jumped me. Maybe im just paranoid.

**NATSUMES POV 7:45-?**

I admired my self in my full body mirror the school uniform looked great on me, I being a speical star had a white uniform with gold trimmings and a white and gold stiched tie, I looked great. I looked at the clock and dashed out the door and down the four flights of stairs un til i was in the garadge . My driver ass always was waiting for me then I was on my way to the school I would be attending gakuen alice academy for the rich, I hated this decision I mean it wasn't even mine that stupid hotaru had to go to our father and request for us to go to school together and since she was already going to school our parents had forced me, Natsume Hyugga , in to this hell hole but to their parents it didn't matter what he thought about the matter .and hota….My train of thoughts were interrupted when we arrived at the school . Quickly I stepped out and with my driver speeding away behind me. Finding the building was easy it was big but only a spec compared to my mansion. Suddenly a gay guy wearing a tutu stepped in front of me.

"MOVE" I said coldly to the gay WANNA BE TEACHER

" well im your homeroom teacher so if you would kindly follow me" the gay said as if he had authority which gave me every right reason the have him killed but still I followed him.

We walked for about 3 minutes and When he stopped he told me to wait til I hear the signal then go Into the class room to introduce my self.

When I finally heard the signal I walked in to the room and stopped half way and introduced myself.

"the names Natsume Hyugga and if you mess with me ill kill you, now "sensei" where do I sit" glaring at the gay when i spoke o him.

It took the teacher whose name I learned to be narumi a while then he said with a discusted look on his face "the only seat left is with mikan" the way he said her name made me curious as to how such a childish sensei could act like that just because of some little girl.

Still wondering I made my way over to the sleeping girl. When I sat down I got the feeling i just had to know her but when I was about to wake her up my sister spoke up " natsume don't touch IT you might get infected I know a better way wait just a second. " with that my sister left and came back a few seconds later with a foam glass whith steam coming out of the top. When she reached me the whole class circled to see what she was going to do with it. Before I could react hotaru poured the hot liquid all over the girl causing her to bolt out of her seat but just as soon as she got up she fainted and fell on to the floor. I went over to her side of the desk to pick her up to bring her to the infirmary all the while glaring at my sister while she laughed her head off. Right when I was about to pick her up narumi yelled at me "don't touch it now class how bout we go out side for class I cant stand another second in the same room with it." his icy voice shocked me but I went along with the rest of the class outside. It was already getting dark and everyone was going back too their dorms Hotaru grabbed me to show me my room but I pushed her away and told her I left something in the class room. I don't know why I did it but here I am watching the mikan girl sleep on the floor of the class room right where we had left her. I walked over to her and moved a piece of hair from her face. Just then she woke up sending me running to the other side of the class room I couldn't see her but suddenly I heard her whisper "I must be invisible" . the iciness in her voice stunned me she said it in pain and in something else I couldn't make out her eyes almost looked blood red. As she left I couldn't help but watch her. She was so… interesting? And she was hiding something... And i would find out.

* * *

Hi obviously there will be more chapters to this story cause i didnt want to rush it and i felt that this story needed to be spread out , if you get what i mean. OH and for thoughs of you who red my story "bloody rose" i know it must have been a disappointment that the second ch. was horrible but to my defence i didnt write that one my cousin did and i would have fixed it but someone posted something very hurtful on my reviews whitch caused me to delete it. I will be putting up a poll regarding whether or whether not i should post it back up along with the chapters i have put to gether after i had deleted the story.

BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYEBYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BEY BEY BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE HYE BYE BYE BEY BEY BEY BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BEY BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BEY BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE BYE YOU GET THE POINT WELL MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT THE NEXT CHAPTER xd


	2. the hunt

DECEPTION

By katpin

Quick note: sorry for the late update and the first chapter has been revised so you might want to reread it otherwise this chapter will NOT make sense to you kk? XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mikan or any of the other Gakuen Alice characters**

MIKAN (in her room) 10:00 pm

I sat up on my bed, the siring pain was unbearable and the fake blood and my medication was all the way on the other side of the apartment in the kitchen. I could feel my instincs kicking in urging me to go hunting. Hunting however was the last thing I could do while I was here at the academy they would punish me again and I was sure that this time I would die. But I couldn't fight it anymore and I couldn't control it once it had me since it was hungry beyond belief from months of the fake blood. The last thing I did before it took over was desperately try to get to the controlling medication but I as you can guess I failed.

3rd person

Mikan ran through the corridors swift and silently escaping the sight of any and all cameras they had. Once she was in the forest which was clear of any traps and cameras she stopped and waited.

SOMEWHERE ON THE EDGE THE FOREST

"hey im scared" said a female student

"chicken come on theres nothing here" replied a male student

"bu" she started

Hello" whispered mikan as she approached her meal.

"mikan" they both said at they same time

" and to think we were thinking it was someone important but no its just trash' the male added

"oh trust me you'll be trash once im through with you" mikan said coldly at them before swiftly running at them pinning the boy to a tree as she feasted on his female companion.

MIKANS POV

I chuckled to myself as I stood up to look at the male student I had identified as one of my classmates who as a jock thought very highly of himself. The thought of killing him was better then any thing this world had to offer me because he was like me a vampire who unlike me had freedom and didn't have to feed on the fake blood that is meant to slowly kill us. No he gets to feed on all the girls in this academy and those foolish fan girls don't even realize it. I brought my mouth to his neck and bit…..

NEXT DAY 3RD PERSON

The whole school was shocked at the suiside attempt of josh the schools king especially afrter they found out the reason, he had raped and killed the head cheerleader lucy. Un known to everyone else one particular baronet was smiling as she paced the halls.

Okay I know its short but im tired and need sleep so til next chapter XD

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review


	3. so the games begin XD

Disclaimer: I as you should know do not in any shape or form own gakuen alice….. BUT it would be kool if I did XD

Chapter 3 ( this whole chapter will be in Mikan's POV )

GAMES

Mikans POV

Flash back

I paced the halls smiling to myself, the fact that they believed the setup meant that I might get away with it. But I couldn't let my guard down , at any moment the guards could come up behind me and drag me to the torture room, where I will be punished until death for the QUOTE on QUOTE sins I have committed , I being a non pureblood vampire killing and drinking the blood of a pureblood is a sin worthy of death. The elders have put that in everyone's heads since the beginning of time that their children were the gods and if sinned will be forgiven ,even if it is a sin that other wise would be un forgivable. I would die if they found out. If they know that I knew what I was never meant to know. If not killed for that reason the blood pills will kill me first. The poison is already in my blood no matter what I do I'll die, but I wont die without a fight.

I woke up to the annoying sound of my alarm clock, hitting the off button on the side I jumped out of my bed and ran towards the balcony doors. Pulling the doors open I ran out on to the balcony and smiled at the memory of what I did a few days ago. And unfortunately the blood of the hateful vampire did not sit too well with me and caused me to stay a week away from school and today I would have to go back. Hearing the beeping from my cell phone I ran back inside and pulled on the uniform and without eating the poison pills I slipped out the door and headed towards my first class.

I reached the classroom door, dreading the moment I would have to open it . The moment the torture and harassment I would get from those filthy humans. I placed my hand on the door and slowly sided it over to the left and watched in amusement as the hateful eyes of the humans turned towards me in an instant. The game starts now.

Preview into chapter four

" Natsume what the hell are you doing here?" She whispered to me in an annoyed voice

" I was bored and followed you , got a problem?" I said back to her

She stared at me and when she looked back to the men in front of us I saw her eyes turn from their normal chestnut color to red , red like blood….Mikan Sakura….Who and what are you?

LOL REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed my story so far XD


	4. note

Authors Note XD

SORRY DX

I am in dire need of a beta reader so if you're a beta reader and your willing to help me then please contact me XD

Also I would like to say im sorry or not updating in a while I've been busy but I promise to update atlease once every week on either of my stories so … XD

Thank you for reading this totally boring authors note

Please look forward for chapter 4


	5. notice

Deseption

By:katpin XD

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Gakuen Alice R.I.P my hopes and dreams lol

Quick note : I'm sorry about the late update I have been busy but I promise for sure this time I will update as much as possible. Also on another note I have opened a poll to diside which story I should mainly concentrate on so stop by my profile and vote !

SORRY BUT THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER, I REGRET TO INFORM THAT I WILL NOT BE UPDATING UNTIL THE POLL CLOSES.


End file.
